Yin and Yang Fang and Dylan
by Carolyn Sunshine
Summary: My first yaoi. I hope you guys like there wans't a lot of Dylan and Fang action. So I thought they felt neglected. Also if your a Max or a Mylan fans sorry. Also my first one. I know it's crappy..hahaha well anyway enjoy Summ Sucks
1. Chapter 1

**My first yaoi bxb. DylanxFang. It's the ending of Fang (the book) and little before Angel (the book). **

**Dylan's Pov**

I read the note Fang wrote for Max and the flock. Well mostly for Max. She was in her room being coaxed by Nudge and Angel. Iggy and the Gasman were making some chocolate chip cookies trying to cheer her up. I on the other hand I was thinking. This is so stupid. This isn't why Fang left to protect Max. Thinking it was "right thing" to do. It was because of me. All me. I was just given orders from Dr. Hans. I didn't know it make Max so sad. Gezz she's suppose to be the leader. All the great things kicking butt and saving the world stuff. Something like that. Well this is how I screwed up. It was a week right after Fang's incident. After I tried to commit suicide. We were alone in the house.

"You jerk," Fang shouted with range throwing punches left and right running coming closer with speed. I stood there waiting to make my move. I then ran up to him. My face centimeters away from his face. His angry face turning shocked then confused. I gave a smile and chuckled surprised to his POW. I had kicked him in the upper stomach and he went flying. Literally. Though I think I kicked him to hard because he ended smashing the porch door. He laid there for a couple of seconds. We do this and every time he gets so worked up that I don't have the right to be here. But I do. I am Maximum Ride's other perfect half. Just as Dr. Hans always said. Carry out Angel's thought. _Fang should be the first to die._ But today was different.

"Why did you try to commit suicide Dylan?" his voice all-dry.

"What kind of question is that," thinking that's all could say.

"But why? If you did die. Max. She would be sad. Even if you don't see it. I do. The way she looks smiles laughs."

I wanted to tell him because Fang didn't die it was a complete failure. But I didn't.

"Why do you care. You and Max are always lovely dovey. Forget it." I then left the living room and took off.

**Fang's Pov**

A few minutes latter when I was left with the mess Max and the others came swooping down.

"Fang what happened?" asked Max shocked. She ran over to me. And gave me a tight squeeze. Something I didn't disserve.

"Was it flyer boys, erasers...?" Nudge went on and on.

"Fang your face it's all-" she started to lean over. She fell and pushing me over on to the ground.

"Gezz watch out Max there's glass all over the place," I manage to say since she was on top of me.

"Sorry," she then jumped up on her feet.

"Uh were is Dylan. Does he know about this?"

"I don't know ask him. He is you perfect half." I said coldly.

Max then turned around quickly and disappear looking for Dylan. Her perfect half.

**Dylan Pov**

I was in my room. I heard Max and the others but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I picked up the plastic bag. There in side was a little white pill. Dr. Hans gave it to me. 'Put it in Fang's drink and he is all yours,' he instructed. I didn't know what he meant by he is all yours. But if that means I'll get the respect I deserve then I'm in. I began to hear footsteps then a sudden nock on my bedroom door. I quickly put the bag under my pillow.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened with Max there.

"Hi I'm back," she said.

"Hey"

She then closed the door behind her and took a few steps forward.

"Did you know what happened down stairs?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry. It was my fault." I said truthfully. "I wanted to help but Fang wouldn't. He said you'd screw up more than you'll all ready have. Things were fine until you showed up," I lied.

But I know Max she would say okay and then give Fang a hard time. Though first Fang would disagree then go along with it.

"Okay I have to make sore nobody gets hurt," she then walked out and closed the door behind her.

"FANG!" her voice rang.

Ohhh he's going to get it.

I then took out the plastic bag and held it up as I lay down on my bed.

Tonight he'll be sorry.

**There my first in ages I hope you guys like it. Next some Dylan and fang action plus fluff. **


	2. Chapter 2 Pill no 1

Paste your document here...

**Yeah I final got the second part Sorry for all the delays!**

**Caution Sex Scenes Don't like don't read!**

* * *

**Later The Evening-**

It was about ten o'clock. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were all in bed. Max, Iggy, Fang and I were still up.

"Hey I made some coffee," I said as I walked in the living room with a tray of brown mugs.

I walked over to Iggy and Max who were sitting on the couch. I handed Iggy his and he took it with perfection. Sometimes I wonder if he really is blind. Then I gave one to Max.

"Thanks it smells delicious," she said.

I then walked over to Fang who was sitting alone on the other side of the room. He was reading a book.

"Here," I said as I handed over mug to him.

He looked up and stared at me for the longest time. With his weird face.

"Stop being rude Fang," snarled Max

"Fine," he sighed and took the mug.

That's what makes me mad. He always follows Max like he's her loyal subject.

He then blew on it and took a sip.

"It's actually really good,"

"I'm glad," not knowing why those words came out of my mouth. Or his.

When he was done he put the mug down.

"I'm going to hit the hay. Night guys."

So after he went upstairs I got up.

"I'm pretty tired myself. See ya in the morning." And headed up stairs. I went to peak in Fang's room to see if he's there. I looked in but he wasn't there. I then heard running water and a loud crash and rushed to the bathroom. There I saw him on the ground.

"Dylan? Fang? What was that noise?" asked Max.

"Ya sorry I dropped something," I manage to say. Hopping Max would buy it.

I then turned off the running water and tried to pick him up which was easy because he was surprisingly lighter than I imagined. I thought he would be heavier since he eats like a truck driver. I took him to his room and plopped him onto the bed. He gave out a little moan. Gezz what now am I suppose to do? I though scratch my head. I leaned closer to him. He wasn't asleep but was not aware. Also his breathes where long. I guess the pill was working. I examined him a bit more. His skin was a creamy olive. His dark raven black hair was semi long and shiny. He had a great body tone and figure. I started unbuttoning his shirt. Ugg why? Also why does he wear all black like some ***Goth kid? Even though he had dark tan skin his nipples was pale and pink. For some weird reason I wanted to touch them.

"Fang," I said in a low hush voice.

"Ya," his voice sounding dry.

I couldn't hold it in. I began touch his nipple squeezing and wigging it. My other hand roaming until I felt something hard.

"Gezz just touching you and your already hard," I complained.

"Dy….ha?" he manages to say. "Stop"

I slowly took off his pants. I already saw his throbbing erection. I also felt mine.

"Lay on your hand and knees," I command.

"No," he struggled try to kick me off of him. I tryed to stop him. He was pretty strong until I had an idea.

"Jezz calm down," I whispered in his ear. "or do you want to get caught,"

He stopped struggling and became silent just like always. I unzippered my pants and took out my penis. Fang looked at it. Staring. I grabbed his hair now laying on his legs and put it in his mouth all the way.

"Suck," I command "or punishment."

He began. First licking the top and side. While he was doing that I put my hand on his sexy ass.

"Fang you're so cute," I said and pulled is head away. His mouth was full of precum. He started panting. I pushed him back and his head landed on the pillow. I then commanded him to suck my tree fingers. I then came back into reality when he said panting and sucking on my fingers.

"Ohhh Dy…..han hi h.. ii...lll kh,...il..l w..ooo...o," [translation Ohhh Dylan I will kill you]

I then took my fingers out of his mouth and stabbed the middle one in his ass trying to stretch his tiny little hole. No wonder he's a virgin.

His 15 feet of raven black wings. Responded and he kept folding and unfolding like a jammed garage door. I took his wings with the hand that was not in his ass. And stroked where his secondary feathers where.

"Night Iggy," I heard Max say. I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs too the room. I quickly pulled my finger out and he wimpered in discomfort and lost of pleasure. Then closed the door and hid under the covers with Fang until he stared moaning. I quickly kissed him with some tough action. Saliva was over flowing our mouths. I swallowed some and commanded to do the same. He did but started moaning again.

"Shut. Up." I said under my breath and kissed him again. He then did.

Max's footsteps got louder and then softer as she passed the room. Until she shut the door. I then came from under the covers and examined Fang. All of a sudden the door opened.

"Night Fang," Iggy said as he yawned loudly and stretched.

"Uh yeah," I said under my breath hoping he didn't notice. Until he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ahhh," I said as I jumped.

"Ohh Sorry Dylan wrong room hahaha," laughed Iggy like a maniac.

He then zipped and ran out of the room. I wonder where he went until I heard Nudge sequel.

"Hey wise guy," shouted Max.

"Arg," Iggy yelled.

"Sorry Fang-y we'll have to continue this latter," and I kissed him on the fore head and placed the sheets on top of him.

Don't worry I have plenty more pills where that came from.

**_I felt Dirty Writing This!_**

**_Then I had a MAD case of Giggles!_**

**_*** Also I wanna say or type... their is a difference withGoth and Emo. Goth wear black and sulk all the time. Emo cut themselves for pleasure._**


	3. Chapter 3 Chaos

Now Fangy-poo Pov

* * *

It was morning I guess. As I woke up my body felt different. It felt stiff. I notice I wasn't wearing any cloths. I usually just wear my cloths. That's what I have been doing for the past few months. Hiding in Colorado, New York, and D.C. I then felt sticky between my legs and on the sheets. Not pee but. I then felt a massive blush. I tried to remember what happened last night. Nothing came to mind then it hit me like bolt of lighting. I felt more blush. Now I'm really going to kill him. I went to take a shower. Sometimes I wish that they made a wing shampoo. I dried myself and put new clean cloths that Dr. Martinez and Ella got me. The writing was in white that said 'freak out and break stuff' and a black t-shirt of course. I then walked down stairs to see everyone at the table.

"Hey Fang. Hurry up. Or everything will be cold," Max said cheerfully.

"Or gone," added Iggy and stuffed him mouth with more bacon. But more mature than Gazzy.

"Sure," there was only a seat left and that was next to Mr. Perv. "I think I'll pass," I began. My stomach made a low grunt.

"I don't know Fang," began Iggy.

Stupid powers I thought. I'd notice Angle steering at me. Stupid I thought again.

"Fang I know you don't like-," she began. I then ***thought of something and she quiet down but not soon enough.

"You don't like what? My cooking." Exclaimed Iggy being dramatic. " You lied to me," he then pretended to fain like some French woman.

"Iggy stop goofing around and Fang eat,"

"Fine," I groweled. Iggy I'm eating your food. I took a piece of bacon and ate it.

"But what if that is Max's bacon. I knew it! You always liked Max's cooking better than mine," he jumped from his seat.

"I kinda want to try Max's cooking," piped Dylan. My real problem.

"Okay Max," said happily she jumped up and headed to the stove.

"Oh no," said Angel.

"Cool!" Gazzy gasp.

Nudge going on and on to Dylan who lost her in what kind of cook Max is. All he did as smile and nod.

"My Fang forgetting all the times he'd enjoy my home-cooked meals," cried Iggy. Not realizing we've gone to a different subject.

A few seconds latter after Max turned the stove on and added a few things fire flared up from the stove. I ran up and turned the stove off and maracusly got the fire out.

See what you have done this time I thought and Angel giggled.

*** I think the thing Fang thought to Angel to quiet her was her wardrob all black. Max was cutting her long blond hair while she sleeps. I don't know

* * *

After this choas I grabbed Dylan.

"Let go," he said sternly. I did. We were far away from the house.

"What do you want?" he asked feeling where I gripped on his rist.

"I want to know why you did that?" I said imbaresed bringing it up alone.

"Oh," he said knowing what I'm talking about.

"No, of corse not. I love MAX." I said making sure he understand and comprehend.

"Fang you don't have to like the person. As long as you enjoy it,"

"I want to enjoy it with the person I like," my words comming out of my mouth making me feel imbarrased.

"Oh really? Then I'll make you like me," he woundered and said

**Smexy part**

* * *

****Dylan raised his leg and hudged his knee at my croctch. I winsed and shivered.

"Cut that out," I stammared feeling my face blush immbarased.

He dugged his knee in more. I tried to escape no but get away. But my legs odly gave out. I leaned against a near by tee etting Dylan saduing me.


	4. Chapter 4 What happens in the hotel room

**I don't own Maximum Ride **

**Sneak Peek**

* * *

"Yep we were out drinking...sorry,"

_Drinking? Who's drinking?_

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt a firm hand around my waist. I looked to see a clock ticking away. 10:47.

"Okay,"said an unfamiliar voice. "But I don't want you kids messing up my hotel."

"Yes Sir," I think that was Dylan.

"Dylan," I said feeling all groggily. "Where are we?"

"Hotel," he said naturally. "Come on lets go to the room," he helped me.

Once we got to the room their was a huge bed and laying on top Max reading a book.

"Where have you two been?" she said sternly.

"Drinking," Dylan said casually.

_Drinking I have never in my life I thought._

"No," I managed to say. Ugg I have a massive headache.

Max put down her book and helped me into the bed. She leaned forward.

"Fang," she said softly.

In my mind all I thought if i leaned forward; I can kiss Max.

"Max," I said passionately.

"Eww god Fang, You did drink. Where's Iggy?"

**Okay the rest of the chapter**

* * *

"Sup guys," he came walking in. He was probably drunk like me but less awhear in his surroundings. His walk to the bed was like a 100 mile jog for a pingin in extreme heat.

"Hey Fang," he looked at me then slumped into the bed his head sinking. Before I saw the words slut written on top of his forehead.

Max blew her top. "You two I'll deal with you tomorrow," she grabbed Iggy by the rist and dragged him out of the room.

"Like I said. I will kill you,"

"Like I said." He mocked "You will be mine."

**By The Way To Be Continued Stay Tooned Sorry It was so short **

**Leave nice comments and ideas first boyxboy!**

**Spoilers Fake made up Fang and Dylan's past**

**Justin Beiber and Smexy Action **


	5. Chapter5 Past&Present with some Presents

**Sadly I don't own Maximum Ride or have the Never More book. Yet... My B-Day coming soon Aug Yeah 15 and high school! **

**So nervous Okay back to the story.**

**the whole underage is so over rated so i'm going to say **

**if you don't like don't read. If like continue and hope you like so comment **

* * *

**3rd Person**

"What happened Dylan?" Fang asked. You were just a simple guy who could be the next Justin Bieber. I mean you had the looks and voice. Max probubly loves you 100% more than me. I'll just accept that she's yours. You don't have to make my life hard too make your easy."

Dylan shot a look at Fang. Maybe it was because he was laying down helplessly on the bed saying nonsense because of another pill and a glass of wine.

_Fang can't hold his liquor make a note of that._

"But I want you Fang," said Dylan hopelessly. "I already accept that I...love..you,"

"But I don't li...love you," trying to get the words out. "I'm staight."

Dylan shot him a look just like the one when make is always mad like when one time Fang mixed up with decaf coffee and caffeine. Giving Nudge the caffeine and she was up 96 hours (4 day) talking non stop.

"Like I said. You. Will. Be. Mine." Dylan then jumped on Fang pinning himself down on the bed. And fearsly crashed his lips against Fang's.

"Dylan," Fang tried to gasp for air.

Dylan stopped and nibbled on fang's lower lip, jaw, and neck. He then plunged his tongue in Fang's mouth when Fang moaned and least expected it.

_Damn if I only had real fangs. Then I'd bit his tongue. Why am I thinking of something like this right now? Now I should be thinking of an escape. I've been in worser situations like this. Erasers? Fly boys? White Coats? What about Ari who was only seven and beat the crap out of me twice?_

_Fang _felt Dylan's hands roam around his body. As one finger reached a sensitive spot on Fang's thigh.

Fang let out a gasp.

"Let it out," Dylan whispered.

Fang would never. He has been always the silent one. Quieter than a mouse. If he stood completely still he could blend in with his surroundings. He never let it out.

"No," Fang manage to say. He gritted his teeth together then by accident his lip. A trail of blood feel upon his lip and Dylan licked it away.

"T...at di..es..gust..ing," said Fang sending shivers through his spine. [That's disgusting]

"Really?" said Dylan surprised. "I thought this was disgusting."

Dylan lowered the hem of Fang's pants exposing Fang's erection and his embarrassment levels. Dylan brought to Fang's knees so Fang couldn't move as much. Dylan then took his crotch and began sucking first doing the top, the side, and bottom.

This time Fang let it out moaning from the pain, embarrassment levels even more, and some pleasure.

"Don't make this harder than it is," whispered Dylan.

He surprise Fang by flipping him over to his stomach.

"We first have to wet this area," Dylan said pocking Fang's ass. Flash backs came to Fang remembering the night before. "You're not a girl so it would hurt if I took you...dry,"

"Of corse I'm not a girl, stupid," Fang said getting his voice back a little.

"But I saw that picture of you," said Dylan confusing Fang. "Max showed me. Man you guys looked totally different. I'm surprised Fang. You looked like a girl with that long black hair of your's," [I'm referring to the manga. I know james patterson said fang's hair was long but the artist went and made him look like the samurai look.]

Before Fang could comment on that he felt a poke in his ass. One finger he thought. Dylan pushed in the out he kept doing it until the next finger went in. Dylan began sisoring to widen Fag's ass.

Fang had to think of something. He didn't want to lose his virginity to someone like Dylan. Though he didn't want to beg. No. Fang never begged. Only the kids. Well, what can you say; they were kids.

Dylan entered. His tip at Fang's ass. He pushed in more.

"If you want me to stop then all you have to do is beg. But make it fast because I don't like to wait,"

No Fang thought. This was another test. In survival in life. Just like all those other tests. He just has to be silent. All he has left at this stage is his dignity. Like Dylan said he didn't wait he pushed more until he felt something poke inside.

"That's you're prostitute," Dyaln then slowly took his length out and thrust it up Fang hitting it.

Dyaln repeated it again and again going faster each time. He then slowed down noticing Fang didn't say anything.

"Fang?" he said a little louder than a whisper. But sill called a whisper. Dylan tapped on Fang's shoulder.

Fang took all his strength and pushed Dylan down. Fang held Dylan by his neck ready to kill his possibly.

"Okay, okay Fang you win." said Dylan in defence.

Fang slowly let his grip go. When he did Dylan jumped up and kissed his smacked on the lips. Fang then hit Dylan.

"You make me sick!" Fang shouted and stormed out of the room.

Ouch thought Dylan rubbing his cheek. But it was all worth it.

Fang manage to the bathroom. His legs and ass hurt. His head was still dizzy from what ever. Fang was confused. Dylan was Max's other perfect half. He belonged with her. Max belongs with him. She deserved the very best.

* * *

**Done I hope you guys like it!**

**I'm so psyched! I read and finished Never More! It's awesome i recommend it!**

**Comment The next is on it's way! Give me ideas **


	6. Chapter 6 Certain Someone

**Again I do not own Maximum Ride or Characters. Or that Dylan likes Fang.**

**Comment and give ideas...**

**Should they have children?**

* * *

"Hey Fang you've been acting weird lately," called Max as we were over a hundred feet in the air flying to see what the important news was.

"Really," I said sarcastically. "I haven't notice."

In the morning Max yelled at us for leaving a certain blind person at a gay bar. But I had no idea since another certain person knocked me out. We then had breakfast but I ended throwing it up. And Iggy had another panic attack. I really wanted to think this out but I also notice a certain someone can read minds.

I then tucked in my wings letting myself fall few hundred feet. The feeling felt so good. Closing my eyes I thought if I never stopped and plummeted to the Earth would that make Dylan happy.

"Fang!" I heard a yell. I looked opening my eyes to see the ground. I quickly opened my wings catching me like a parachute and swooped up.

When I got to the flock Max angrier, Nudge and Angel in a panic, Gazzy describing to the shocked Iggy and Dylan somewhat half satisfied.

"What was that?!" asked Max.

"I needed some air," and I took off. But Max flew in front of me. I stopping suddenly before crashing into her.

"We. Need. To. Talk. Now." She gritted her teeth.

"Max there is nothing to talk about, really,"

"Oh really?" she said slyly. Max then grabbed my shirt exposing all the marks one of the certain person made who also knocked me out.

"What is that?" I pulled my shirt down but not quick enough.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Come on guys I want to know what the important news is," said Nudge happily.

"I wonder, too," said Max and she flew with the gang.

I know I'm not a mind reader like Angel. Now I'm mentioning names. Good for me. But Max she has a lot on her plate and doesn't need someone like me in her way.

When we went to see what the surprise was. Jeb and Dr. Martinez was there. It ended to be where a church was.

"Guys," said Dr. Martinez said. "Total is getting married,"

Everyone cheered in excitement.

"So where is he?" asked Nudge.

"Drum Roll Please," a voice echoed in the church.

Total being twelve and a half inches tall. Walking in the aisle wearing a little tux.

"Oh you look so handsome," gushed Angel and Nudge.

"Don't I?" and he turned around to admire his cloths and the only ones he'd ever wear.

I then sneaked out yeah because I'm Fang. But Max will notice.

The church was near an ocean side. I then took the nice ocean sent in.

"You alone?" an unexpected voice said. I didn't flinch or turn around.

"Everyone notice when you left, Max just said 'he's not being reasonable leave him,' he tried to mimic her

"Me? Not being reasonable?" I said in astonishment. "I don't think this is the first mistake I've ever made. The mistake she made was accepting you. And I know she's going to regret it,"

"Dude take a chill pill,"

"Take a chill pill? I think you've gave me enough pills."

I then jumped off the cliff ready to jump in that nice cold water. It would probably wake me from this nightmare. If this is real.

I then felt a tug on my arm.

"Gezz are you going to end it like that? No goodbye?"

I looked up to see Dylan grabbed me by the arm. I scooped up some water and splashed him.

"Would you stop being so childish?"

"Would you stop being a jerk," I mocked.

I then felt Dylan pull me up more right up to his face and smack. Just like that. A kiss. It's not like he stole my first one. But this besides Max and that Lisa the Red Haired Wonder. It was hard crashing just like the waves against the rocks. Not slow and passionate.

"Dylan!" I gasped "Stop. It's not right. I-" then not knowing what to do pushed away and flapped my wings up and away.

As I got up to the surface of the cliff a certain somebody was there.

"Max," I whispered.

Dylan then came behind me. I turned to Dylan and glared at him.

"That certain person was no suppose to see," he said embarrassed.

"No kidding,"

* * *

**Hope you like it. Again comment. **


	7. Chapter 7 Reviled Secrets and Trust

I have to write way more to express my feelings for the story and the viewers who ever you are.

I wanted to go by the story line but I let myself suck it up and let my creative ideas free.

Also about the whole should Fang and Dylan become a…um Family and umm… have their own little flock. I want 5 or more give or take answers. Just a yes or no and a brief explanation why.

**Okay caution Boys x boys meaning gay stuff. **

**WARNING: Contains boyxboy, abuse, supernatural themes, bullying, explicit scenes, ever so juicy lemons in 2nd and later chapters, and anything else you think should be warned and or caution.**

* * *

So let me back track for all of you.

_ "Dylan!" I gasped "Stop. It's not right. I-" then not knowing what to do pushed away and flapped my wings up and away._

_As I got up to the surface of the cliff a certain somebody was there._

_ "Max," I whispered._

_Dylan then came behind me. I turned to Dylan and glared at him._

_ "That certain person was no suppose to see," he said embarrassed._

_ "No kidding,"_

* * *

**Fang Pov.**

Max she saw. She knows. She's going to kill me. The ever fearless leader, my soul mate, the first girl I'd ever kissed and loved. Saw me the silent guy. Who has always been the rock in her life I guess. Just witness her first and second lover kissing. If that's what you want to call it.

"Max-," I couldn't say anything that could make it better. Probably make everything worse that it is.

"I guess… I'll be going," she then turned around and walked away.

"I guess she gives us her consult,"

"No this is your fuking fault! I never want to see you ever," I then ran the opposite direction. Leaving Dylan.

**Max Pov.**

Fang kissing Dylan. Dylan kissing Fang was all in my mind. I went to see where Dylan went. We were going to get lunch in a dinner near by. I then heard voices Fang's "Would you stop being a jerk?"

Yep, Fang was there, and so was Dylan. I peered to see Dylan and Fang lips smacked. I backed up to take it all in and then saw Fang fly up and then Dylan.

So now what? My first love and second love together? Has the world end? Should I not save it and not move my sorry ass. Because the ones I thought loved me love each other?! I have to get my mind cleared. Mind. Maybe. Angel.

After everyone was at the table ready to order I got up.

"Hey, Angel, I need some help can you come for a sec,"

She stared at me for a second wondering or probably just reading my mind now but then replied. "Sure Max,"

We walked out of the dinner making sure we couldn't be seen or heard. Before I could say anything Angel said, "You want to know what's going on between Fang and Dylan,"

I only nod not trusting what could come out of my mouth or those two.

"I'm not going to lie to you Max. I'm always there for you and you know it. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. I do Angel. You're my baby. But right now lets just say 99.9%," she then narrowed her eyes but went on.

"Well your not going to like what I'm about to say. But um…Max. Dylan he um.. how should I say it?"

"What?!" I wanted to know so badly. I didn't care the out come. What's the worst that could happen? I don't trust him a hundred percent but enough.

"He drugged Fang and…raped him,"

"Raped?!" I said shocked.

"You know sexual intercourse-,"

"I know what it means," I said before Angel could go on.

"Twice."

"Twice?!" now really shocked and horrified .

"You know two-,"

"Don't push it," I growled. That's why Fang was acting so weird. I should have been more concern. Fang. I'm the leader.

"Ahem," said Angel.

"I said don't push it. But how do you know…?"

"Dylan is stupider than you think Max and Fang. I say he has street smarts,"

Right I thought. I have to apologize.

"If you want to see him he's sulking in the church but, Max I want to talk to you more about Fang and Dylan latter, okay?"

"Sure, positive," and I flew off to Fang.

Angel's Pov.

Me: it's short (in mind)

Angel: Ahem

Me:(sorry)

I walked back into the dinner where food was at the table. Everybody digging in.

"Hey Angel, where's Max?" asked Dylan.

"She wanted to give Total something special because from all those times she snapped at him," I said lying.

"Snapped at him?" asked Dylan confused.

_Stupid. I just love that nobody can read my mind._

"Yeah before we knew Total can talk Max she'd snap at him," said Iggy waving his fork around.

"Total stop barking!" said Gazzy mimicking her.

"Than when he talked…" began Iggy.

"Total paws off. Fine you can eat at the table with us but stop creeping my mom and sister out,"

Then Nudge went on and on about how she thought about it.

I then sat down in the booth and took a bite out of a hamburger.

_I'm always there for you and you know it. You just don't know it yet and took another bite laughing with her flock hopping for the right and better future with everyone._

* * *

That's probably the last Angel Pov. that I'm going to do. I don't even know what Pov. means. But anyway, I hope you guys like it. Give my your comments. Tell me if you want the bun in the oven. And any other things you'd like. How Max would apologize. Should Dylan be kicked out. It's a thing cause I don't like Justin Bieber. NOT HIS MUSIC. Just him personally. So any way review like send comment tell your friends ect...


	8. Chapter 8 Wedding and Whipped Cream

** Okay still undecided about the whole baby thing. **

**But here;s a message for all the views out their. **

**Fang: Whats with these fantasies in my mind?**

**Dylan: Aww but Fangy they were so cute.**

**Fang: Shut up. I'm still mad at you. **

**Max: Why am I like the third wheel. This sucks.**

**Iggy: Sucks?! Gazer and I barely have any dialogue! **

**Gazzy: Yeah!**

**Iggy: Wait does this count?**

** Total: Forget about that? My sweet sweet sweet Akilah. She hasn't been mention once!**

**Me: I apologize. **

* * *

****

Fang Pov.

Shit Max she saw me. Helpless. Defenseless.  
I had these thoughts go threw my mind like a movie.

I sat at an alter. Looking at the big stone carving of umm Jesus on a cross. I never had a real education but know a bit. Jesus on the cross and died then 3 days latter came back from the dead.

Like a miracle. Miracle. Srimical. My ass. My ass. Dang it get a grip. I told myself. I stood up and the doors opened.

Max stood their her long blond fluffy hair swept across her face. She looked like an angel. Max walked down the asel. I can imagine her in one of those white dressed. Me in a tux. She holding a bunch of flowers. Angel as the flower. Gazzy the ring blearier. Iggy the best man. And Nudge the maid of honor. Jeb can be the guy who says 'you may kiss the bride.' Dr. Martinez and Ella wiping their tears. Everything will be perfect. But it's not.

"Fang," said Max. She sounded happy.  
"Yeah," I managed to say.  
"Come on let's eat. Let the two of us have hamburgers and then split one of those chocolate ice cream with Belgian waffles and have whipped cream and strawberries. Let's get ourselves a whole bunch of them."  
"Sure," she took my hand and we walked away. Just like I would imagine if we were married.

We ate at about fifteen hamburgers in total. Speaking of which Max said Dr. Martinez and Ella would help get outfits for the wedding. A waitress came and we then ordered dessert.  
**  
Max Pov.**

"Fang I wanna apologize," I began. I wanted to put this as lightly as I could.  
The waitress came with the dessert.  
" I know what Dylan...did," I paused and glanced at him.  
Fang's eyes went wide. He was speechless but not the usual being quiet.  
"Speak of the devil," muttered Fang. I turned around to see Dylan.  
"There you guys are," Dylan walked up to us. We said nothing. I glanced at Fang. Still silent.

Dylan then took a spoonful of whipped cream.  
"Guys wanna have?" and he pointed the spoon to me. Before I could answer he pointed it to Fang.  
I then notice Angel at the door way.

_Sorry I tried to stop him_ she said through her thoughts.

I went back listening into the conversation.  
"Fang what about you. I know you love this kinda stuff."  
"Knock it off, Dylan" I snarled.  
"Max," said Fang "it...it's alright I-," Fang said hesitant and unsure.  
I glanced at Angel. She bowed her head in disappointment.  
I have never seen Fang so unlike Fang.  
I stood right up to Dylan. He backed away but I grabbed him by his shirt.  
"Okay wise guy. Why did you do that?"  
"What?" he said sounding defenseless  
"You know what...to Fang. I'll kick you here to next week at your sorry ass."  
Everyone began to looked.  
He sighed and I gripped his shirt tighter.  
"It's not rape." he began.

_What? _I thought. _Okay that's it kicking him to the curb._

"If he liked it. Did you like it Fang?"  
We looked at Fang. He was upset and embarrassed.  
"No. I didn't. I'm outta here,"  
He got up and walked away.  
"I'll deal with you latter," I shot a look at him.  
"What's her problem," he asked Angel.  
Angel only shrugged.  
_That's my baby_ I thought and she smiled.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short school starts soon. I can't think of anything else. Ugg I'm so frustrated. **

**Please comment below and give me ideas. **


	9. Chapter 9 PukeUke

**Hello Again welcome to my Fanfiction of Maximum Ride!**

**I'm pleased to announce that another chapter and my writing is improving!**

**Also another secret will be reviled changing the flock's lives. Including Max, Fang, Dylan, Angel, and the rest of the gang. **

**And Dr. Martinez, Jeb, and Ella will be making an appearance!**

**Plus Iggy will have more dialogue with Ellggy! For the Fans! (im sorry i dont know the nickname will search online)**

**Also some Fax to keep it strong!**

**Now here is the stuff...**

**CATION THIS IS A YAOIxYAOI MEANING GUYxGUY [GAY RELATIONSHIP]**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ. ALSO PLZ BE CONSIDERATE FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO READ. **

**MILD CUSSING, LITTLE GRAPHIC SENCES HERE AND THERE, HORRIBLE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING (still not confident in myself) SEXUAL SITUATIONS shota (****_sexual situations involving boys under the age of 16_****). Got that from another fanfiction the shota part.**

**[Strings of a Puppet Vampire Knight]**

RukiRomance

**It's adorable!**

**I will add this to every chapter for WARNING!**

**Any way the moment you've been waiting for!**

* * *

**Fang Pov.  
**  
It was quiet. Fang licked it. He locked himself in his room laying on the bed. Disgusted. Tired. Weak.  
Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. The world spinning around him.  
_'Did you like it?'_ the question repeated in his head. No he didn't, but his body and mind tricked him. Angel probably knows. Not a surprise. But he hated it.  
Fang. He liked it. That's what his body told him. But his head. He didn't know. So confused. All his emotions were swelling up and ready to explode. Fang then got up hearing something or possibly someone.

**Max Pov.**

"He's upset. Really upset," Angel told me sadly.  
"I know but I don't know what to do."

"Max your a Leader."

I was shocked that Angel said something like that. Since Angel wanted to become Leader right before Itex. But that wasn't my real worry. I'm worried about Fang. About what Dylan did to him.

"So where's Mr. Imperfect?" My new nickname for him-like?  
"Roof but he's mad cause now you know. "  
"Ahhh."  
Then all of a sudden we heard a yell. "Max! Angel! Stop gossiping. Go get a life!" Fang shouted from the other side.  
"Sorry Fang." I said. While Angel hid her giggles by using her mind so only I can hear.  
_Come on on._ I though.  
She nodded. But then said.

"I never thought the day Fang would say the word 'gossip,'"  
"I know sweetie," and we walked away down the hall from Fangs room.

* * *

**Still Max Pov. **

Another day is here and Dylan and Fang are even more distant. Dylan is even distant with me.  
When Nudge helped me putting the dishes in the dish washer I heard a weird gagging sound.  
"Ewe that's disgusting," said Dylan.  
"Cool," said Gazzy.  
"Music to my ears," said Ig.  
Nudge and I ran to the other room to see Dylan left. Angel giving Fang a napkin. Gazzy and Iggy collecting for who knows what.  
"Fang!?" I knelt beside him and rubbed his back.  
"Are you okay? Asked Nudge. Are you sick? Is it a virus? Cold? Stomach flu? You should take some ginger ale. And brush your teeth and gargle."

I then zoned her out. Wich Fang probably did when Nudge began.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yeah. Just my stomach is a little bit queazy."  
"Sure."

I helped Fang on to the coach and gave him a glass of water. He then went to the bathroom until I didn't see him till noon wandering around only to take trips to the bathroom. Also when I peaked and found him asleep in his bed. He then raided the fridge like their was no tomorrow and pucked again. Latter in the evening I spotting him talking with Nudge on the couch.

"Are you going to be okay? Total's wedding is in a few days." said Nudge with worry.  
"Yeah. I probably ate something. Just don't tell Ig."  
Nudge nodded her head and skipped away.  
"Feeling better?" I sat next to him.  
"Yep."

A moment of silence passed us making it oquward.

"Fang I'm sorry. Everything is messed up because of me. And I'm causing you to be upset," I began apologizing.  
"No it's not your fault. I'm just mad at myself. I um..." Then out of nowhere he started tearing.

Fang. he then started rubbing his eyes quickly but I already notice.

I sighed.

"Lets just both agree it's Dylans fault."  
Sure he smiled.

"Dinners ready children!" we heard Iggy call.  
"What's that? I asked as I saw our dinner walking into the kitchen.

It's not that Igs cooking is horrible. I believe if we didn't have Ig's cocking to help us survive. I dont know what we would do. But the dish looked different.

"Total requested it." he replied placing salad on the table.  
"What is it? I stepped closer to get a better look.  
"Its a soup with onion and cheese. Soupe à l'oignon," I tasted it and let the flavor take over my taste buds both sweet and sour.  
"Wow Iggy you've out done yourself once again."  
"Here Fang," and I scooped it up with a spooon holding it out. But before it was inches away from Fang's mouth. He dashed to the nearest window and puked again.  
"Fang if that's what you think of my cooking then consider our friendship OVER!" Ig pouted.  
"Ig get over it."

I walked over to Fang.  
He sat down at the round table. I then took out a telphone from the closet.  
_Hey were just anti-social. I mean...I know lets call some mad scientist for a tea party while talking about destroying the world. Dear Dr. Smith let's destroy the Earth by splitting the population by half. Oh can you pass the sugar? _  
I the dialed and the phone rang waiting.  
Ring number one. Ring number two. Ring number-.  
"Hello?" said very happy and familiar voice on the other line.  
"Hi mom, can you come over? I think Fang has some kind of stomach virus. He keeps throwing up."  
"Sure I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

No latter than that while everybody was eating my mom was examine Fang. She brought Ella and she ate. Ella always says I love Iggys cooking.

"Okay open you mouth and say ahhhh."  
"Ahhhhh." He did. He looked cute doing that I have to admit like a little kid.  
"I don't see anything." she began. "You said he was throwing up?"  
I nodded.  
"Fang do you think you ate something... bad? My mom asking lightly knowing Iggy's hearing and is sensible. Really sensible.  
"No not really but I've been getting sick in the morning, throwing up, feeling tired, then hungry, and more throwing up. Also dizzy at some points."  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it!" shouted Dylan.  
"It's Jeb," said Angel causally.  
Dylan opened the door and Jeb walked in.

My mom walked up to him and whispered some stuff to him.

"Is it about me? I'm not stupid." said Fang crossing his arms. I almost forgot he was there.  
"No its just-," began my mom.  
"Fang you want five sugar cubes in your coffee?!"  
"Yes," he said.  
"Max where is the jar?" Asked Ig.  
"Here I'll get them."

I know five sugar cubes but Fang he's a whole different person if he doesn't get it.  
I took the jar from the shelf and open the lid. But to my surprise I found not sugar cubes but sugar...circles?  
"Ig is this the sugar circles?" I asked.  
"Oh yeah. I don't know who bought them?"

"Sugar...circles?" asked my mom.

I showed her them.  
"Max, honey...these are pills not sugar cubes."  
"Why are pills in the sugar jar?!"  
"Whats in the sugar jar?" Asked Nudge she got up from the table.  
"These," I showed her.

Nudge gasped.

I know she's not allowed near sugar and so is Gazzy. Plus Iggy he's blind. So the suspects are Angel and Dylan.  
"Don't look at me," said Angel sitting next to Fang.  
I then glared at Dylan.  
"Wait Maximum. Why do you have these pills?"  
"Oh I dont know Jeb maybe I just love them!?"  
"No, these pills are under go and still being tested. Dr. Hans-"  
I glared at Dylan again.  
"He was testing them,"  
"Why?! I asked shocked. "Haven't you done enough?"  
"Maximum I do this because I love you. You already have a clone Max 2 and now Dylan your other perfect half. We wanted to experiment on if a guy can be your equal having and feeling what a girl feels like."

"Yeah but Mr. Half gave it to Fang,"

"So that means...," mom said softly.

I continued. "...Fangs' pregnant."

"And now Fang is pregnant!" my lid blew I yelled at Jeb but not loud enough.

"It's fine, but, wait did you just say Fangs pregnant?" said Jeb confused. _Good._  
"No Jeb Fang's a ballerina. Yes he's pregnant!"  
"Wait how why how did this happen?" Still confused.

We all looked at Fang. Me, Angel, my mom, Jeb, and Dylan. Fang's face totally motion and expressionless. He then cringed his mouth.

"We can do um...an...abortion..." said my mom a little worried.

"No, I want to keep it. It's my child and I... I made myself a promise. That my child I would keep safe and protect it. And I wouldn't be like my parents. My mom having me at such a young age. So no matter if a boy or girl. Mutant, avian, or human. This is my responsibility."

"Fang," I said quietly.

* * *

**So how do you like it so far? **

**Now onward...**

**Fang Pov. **

We decided that the 6 of us would keep this all quiet including Dr. Martine, Jeb, and Angel. Not Iggy he'd freak. Nudge just talk and talk and talk. And Gazzy is just to young. Sometimes Angel gets more privileges than her older brother. Just because she reads minds having a problem in the head. While Gazzy has a problem at the other end.

**Fang Pov.**

"Man Fang I'd never think you'd be this hungry."

"Well you guys are always hungry," said Ella all giggly.

Max though it would be best if I stayed home. Anyway I'm starving, stupid hormones. That's what both the docs said. Everything will be fine as long as Iggy doesn't touch me.

"Here's more my special bacon."  
"Thanks," and I ate another pound of pig. Already about 6 ounces.  
I then felt a rush of sickness.  
"Hey guys I'm gonna get some fresh air,"

"I can't wait for Total's wedding. I'm so excited!" said Ella cheerfully.

"Yeah we get to wear fancy cloths for once," said Iggy. "Fang I'm sure they will look sharp on you,"

"Sharp? Ougf," I then tripped over the chair leg rushing and confused. I can think of already fifteen reasons to kill someone with a tie.  
"You okay? Asked Ig and Ella." Ig hearing the noise as I feel lamely on my bottom.  
"Yes I gritted through my teeth. Stupid hormones.  
Good thing Ig can't see. Max and Dylan would probably laughing their heads off.

"Hey can I have a glass of water?" I asked.  
The phone then rang. Must be Max or the docs.

"I'll get it!"  
"Sure." Ig grabbed a glass and turned on the faucet. I don't mind tap water. For crying out loud I've ate a rat. But the docs said healthy food makes a healthy baby.  
Iggy walked to where I was but since I was on the ground being an idiot. He tripped over me. Water slashed all over us.  
"Sorry," he said  
"Here," I sighed. I took his hand and helped him up and myself.

Too much moving my stomach hurts like hell I thought.  
Iggy then gently placed his hand in my torso .  
"Fang why is their another human being in your stomach?"  
"What do ya m...ean."_ Busted. Crap._  
I cursed in my head swearing thinking Angel already know these words.  
Why does the pain have to be know? And why so painful and strong? Stupid hormones.  
"Fang, Fang?" Iggy screeched through my ears. "Ella call your mom!"

"Max I took a breath. "Get...Max."

Sure Iggy sounded hesitant but dashed off getting . I then felt a bit of darkness. My vision all balk and everything silent. Something I'm not liking at the moment.

* * *

"Fang. Fang." I head someone call me.  
I slowly opened one of my eye.  
"Max," I crocked my voice all dry.  
"I'm here," she said softly.  
I felt a warm embrace.  
"Ugh my stomach," as I felt an unnecessary squeeze in my stomach. Remembering why I was here.  
"What da'ya tell Iggy?"  
"Stomach ache. Food poising. Freaked out." said Max.

"What dida he respond?" and I'm sure I'm gonna like the response.

"Never gonna cook for you for LIFE."

Great. Ha I gave a weak laugh. "Loved to see that. I can't wait till you meet everyone, baby,"

* * *

**How didja like it? Waiting payed off. Nee? Well now I'm up for baby names. And if it should be a boy or girl. **

**Raven is an option and an idea. **


End file.
